1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device that permits the installation of a spin-on oil filter on the four cylinder aircraft engines, manufactured by Teledyne Continental Motors Corp., to provide clean filtered oil to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The engine, as manufactured, is provided only with a brass screen to reduce particle contamination of the oil. The only filter systems available are the obsolete cartridge type that must be remotely mounted and connected to the engine with flexible oil lines. These oil lines can leak creating a serious fire hazard or worse might rupture causing a loss of oil to the engine. In either case an emergency landing is eminent.